


Reckless Abandon

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Post-Battle, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: He got as far as the steps to the throne before taking a knee, and bowing. It was a customary gesture, but one that he usually only did in company. The two were long past these formalities with one another when they could be alone.Aka Alec is reckless in a battle and Magnus is not here for it
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Reckless Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Still chipping away at Whumptober. This is for the prompt abadon. Wanted to try something a bit different and tried my hand at a royalty au. I hope you enjoy!

Magnus was pacing back and forth across the stone floor of the throne room, anxious for the arrival of his best knight. Alexander had worked his way up through to the kings guard, and held a high position in Magnus' protection. Which is why he couldn't believe that he had done what he had. He was forcing Magnus' hand in a way it had never been forced, and his heart constricted in his chest at the thought of how this conversation was going to play out. 

It was the sound of moving metal armor that finally brought him out of his thoughts. Alec strode in easy brisk steps, his long legs giving him advantage. He got as far as the steps to the throne before taking a knee, and bowing. It was a customary gesture, but one that he usually only did in company. The two were long past these formalities with one another when they could be alone. "Stand," Magnus says, his voice every bit a king, "You don't need to kneel to me Sir Alexander, you know that by now surely." 

"I didn't know the nature of your summons," Alec says before raising to his feet, "Is everything alright your highness?" 

This was most definitely odd. Save for the rare time hidden from the world by the expanse of Magnus' bedsheets, Alec never called him by this title when they were alone. It tells Magnus he is either nervous, or believes that they are being watched. "Walk with me will you?" Magnus asks, stepping immediately towards the exit of the room, not checking if Alec was following but knowing he would. 

They walk like this, Magnus with his head held high, his chest out, and Alec behind him playing the role of dutiful king's guard. There was nothing suspicious about it, unless you knew to look for the unsteady nervousness behind Magnus' eyes, or the wild redness in Alec's cheeks as he stalked behind Magnus and watched him nod towards anyone they passed. Nobody, save for a few servants that had poor timing when entering rooms, had known of anything between the two. Magnus hadn't seemed angry, Alec noted, which calmed his nerves slightly but not by much, Magnus was very good at putting up a front. 

They walk like this all the way to Magnus' own room, one Alec knows better than his own quarters truly. Magnus closes the heavy wooden door behind him and heaves a deep breath. "Alexander, what was that for?" 

Alec startles at the question and meets Magnus' eyes before asking, "What was what for?" 

"The kneeling, the titles, the formalities," he lists, moving to sit on the edge of his four poster bed. 

"I thought you were angry with me," Alec admits quietly, not moving from his spot across the room. 

Magnus doesn't say anything to this immediately, pausing to think instead before speaking. "I was angry with you, and I did need to talk with you. But your behavior made it seem like we were simply a king and a kings guard. I thought perhaps someone had been watching." 

"No," Alec spoke softly then, "I'm sorry. I was being preemptive in my defense." 

Magnus sighs again, and pats the edge of his bed, looking at Alec with the clear request. Alec complies, moving to sit next to Magnus, not close enough to touch him, not yet. "I am angry with what happened today. I'm angry that I had to hear from your brother that you escaped death by a hairs breadth. I'm angry you are so reckless in battle when you know better than to engage in such activities. You can't abandon me Alexander, I couldn't take it if you were gone."

The admission at the end, the fear in Magnus' tone, is enough for Alec to understand. It was never about the battle, not really, it was the emotions that lay beneath. The emotions they both felt, both acted on, and couldn't capacitate with words. Magnus' mother had ended her own life when he was still a child, she had lost her own battle, and left Magnus to the cruelty of the world without the cushioning of a mother's love. Alec had witnessed the terrors that still haunted him at night on occasion because of it, he had known the depth of this fear. 

And still. He had fought in a battle that was not his to fight, not his to win or to lose. He had nearly died, throwing himself into something he couldn't defeat. He had almost left Magnus, his king, his friend, his love, and he had done so without a second thought. "I-" Alec couldn't speak, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I should have thought more clearly, I'm so sorry Magnus. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I would never abandon you." 

Magnus had taken his crown from his head and was now toying with it in his hands. He was fidgeting and Alec could tell he was afraid. "I've had this crown most of my life," he starts, "It's at times an excellent priviledge, and at others a heavy burden. I've experienced loss Alexander, you know this. I've lost so many but continued to wear this crown with my head held high to protect my people from the evils that take the ones I love." He looks up at Alec now, eyes red and wet with unshed tears, "Darling if I lost you I don't know if I could take that." 

"I'm sorry," Alec takes Magnus'free hand in his own, brings it up to his lips and places a gentle kiss to his knuckles, "I'm sorry. I won't be so reckless. I won't leave you, I promise." 

"That's a tall promise for a member of the kings guard to make," Magnus says softly. 

"I swore an oath to my king," Alec tells him seriously, "To fight to defend him all the days of my long life. I just happened to fall in love along the way. I haven't lied with my oath, I've held it true. I will not leave my king, for all the days of my life. I swear it." 

Magnus nods solemnly at this, placing his crown on the bed behind him before reaching to hold Alec's jaw in his palms. He watches as the knight closes his eyes softly, and he can tell that he means every word. "Alright," Magnus' breath fans out across Alec's cheek, "I believe you." 

He kisses him softly, and tells himself it's okay that he's still scared. A part of him is always going to be scared of losing Alexander, of course. He knows the world and its cruelty, he knows the odds are not in his favor. But for now he holds the face of the man he loves and forgets all about titles and oaths and battles. For now he lets himself be kissed softly by a man he knows won't abandon him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
